Secrets of the FAYZ
by DevilsJester
Summary: The government is lying about the FAYZ and the fact that the created all of the just to see which country has the strongest people. It goes haywire because of Little Pete. The tale of a different FAYZ and how one person finds out whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my try at a Gone Fan-fic I want you to tell me what I can work on and what I can make more of. I wish that you tell me if it's something that might be a good idea. This is my first fan-fic so this is the one that tells me what I should except from readers. **

**If you haven't read Hunger then go read it now and I you haven't read Lies don't worry I am only going to say one thing from the story.**

**I don't own Gone but Michael Grant does**

**I actually got the idea from someone else and I hope they read this one because of them this ****story is born**

_May 9th Wednesday_

_It has been many months since the FAYZ went up and since then it has been absolute chaos inside the domes. I am kinda of happy that I died in the first week but I've been slowly going into depression since my James has been there for the entire time. It has was a month ago that his birthday passed and I waited for him at the walls FAYZ. I didn't leave for five days strait and then nothing. It was passed his possible birthday since the doctors didn't know when it was. I knew it in my heart that he would stay there till he died and I knew I was never going to see him again. He was always like that since I met him at the Orphanage. He didn't leave a place until he wanted he was always a devoted like that. We once were at a park and it was already passed are bedtime and we were told to go back inside the house. He wouldn't leave even after his dinner and T.V time was taken away from him but he wouldn't go. At first I thought he was being a brat but it wasn't until he finally left when I realized what he was doing. Outside he had made a little house for these baby kittens we had seen earlier. It turns out that they were outside with the dead mother who had starved to death._

Just then my train of thought was ruined when my mother called in my room. "You better be ready because we don't need some dirty pig in are picture. Your brother is coming out of the FAYZ tomorrow so you better get down here or no good dinner for you when he comes to us." I jumped away from my computer and ran down stairs with my laptop. The secret to my laptop is that it could work anywhere a satellite was located.

I still couldn't believe she was my mother by blood. She hated me and she treated me like dirt all because I was the mistake she had that ruined her 'true love' from becoming a famous baseball player. The only reason she toke me back was the fact that I was a genius. My IQ is 150 and everyone that I know thought I should be in the best job when I graduated. I wanted a way to get away from these monsters but I knew that at the orphanage there could be worse people.

I knew that they were going to make have to pay for my own room like they did that long month ago. It was going to be a long drive anyway so I got a coffee and got into my broken down car. I knew I could buy better but if I did they would take it away a give it to the star son. It was going to be a weird day tomorrow and I could just tell.

At first this was a miracle a blessing some said but that ended as fast as it came. The dome appeared during a normal school day that happened such a long time ago on such a normal day. We were all strange and we knew something weird was happening of course we got even weirder even faster when the dome came up. There were so many theories that people had came up with since the powers developed. The three main theories that are most followed were that, A. We adapted them because of the problems we were in, B. God the all mighty was deciding who was holy enough to be his followers, C. The 'demon' in the underground lake gave it to them and was deciding who gets to live. I didn't really care about that though I am was just making sure that the children live through this. I already lost her and I am not about to let that happen again.

The poof happens when you reach 15 years of age and when it happens you end up talking to your motherly figure. To me it was her telling me to come across begging me not to leave her all alone. But I told her no and walked away but before I get out of the misty area she changed into a monster and said I will have your power one day. Then it was over and I was back in the town people around me excepting me to disappear but it didn't happen and they all asked me questions on what it was like. I told them all but still some left but other stayed thinking outside would be are death.

It still will be death here but I will stay until I know that the children are safe even if that means I must grow old and die here alone or with company. I don't care if I lose something from myself to do so. But as long as I keep up this phony dome no one will find the children. I die a little every day but it will be this way until I find us a new home. That is if we get there before the alchemist gets us.

**Hope you like it please review I need to know how to make a better piece of literature. Tell me how to make a better Fan-fic if you want and I know I didn't put much Gone into it but I will add more about that next one. I'm making a new one if you like it or not though so tough luck if you hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized my first chapter was short so is thus one is but hopefully more insightful than the last one was.**

**Gone is by Michael Grant**

_May 10__th__ Thursday_

_I finally arrived in town last night after 12 A.M which I guess was good because by then my parents already got a room for themselves and their 'star child'. When I arrived there the Motel clerk asked what I was doing here again. At first I thought this was the worst thing that could happen to me since are last time that I we met here we weren't that friendly towards each other. But when he looked at the list to see if there were any rooms left he noticed that my last name already had a room. I knew that my parents got that room for the' star child' but I took it anyways it's not like he need it right now. I remembered that when I first got out of the FAYZ I was surprised to see myself outside of it instead of inside it. The giant metal spike that should be in my head was nowhere in sight. It toke a week a week for my parents to come get but by then I learned so much more about the FAYZ then when inside one. It turns out that the first one that went up was in a small town named Perdido Beach in California. It use to be that you could watch an 'episode' of the 'Life in the FAYZ' every day but since the shutdown of the power plant they just been reruns. It turns out that you can't get images in but they could get out them out. The images were mute so no one could tell what they meant unless you could read lips. You could get people to voice over what the kids said but people didn't really want to waste to time doing that. It is disgusting that people actually watch that and enjoys what happens. When Caine took the power away from the town and everywhere else it killed all of the cameras in the FAYZ ending the shows. At the same time it troubled the parents so they couldn't know about their children life was like and if they got food and shelter. I kind of weird though because where I was we also had a power plant in fact all of the FAYZ had a power plant last time I checked. That's weird… oh well proabally nothing._

I looked at the clock on my computer and realized it was all ready two in the morning. I had stayed up searching the FAYZ and trying to see a way in without breaking the dome. That incident in France had shown me that you can't try to break the FAYZ you can only pass through it. The children's faces were hard to look at with their wide diluted eyes and their grin that reached from ear to ear. They had rotten teeth and green lips and they looked as though they had slowly been rotting away. Since then they only found two ways through the FAYZ one was back at the first FAYZ where a girl entered the parent's dreams. The second was only if everyone had died or grew up and that only happened so far in China and the Russian Federation. I should just get to sleep before I stay up to five again. And then the moment I went down on the bed I blacked out.

**What happened to the main character and why have I not yet mentioned her name (I actually haven't thought of yet) all this and more shall be answered in the next chapter.**

**I know it's short sorry but I couldn't think of much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one shall be the longest of all three and hopefully better than the last two I shall do this on the name of my writing abilities (don't have much of that though)**

**Michael Grant someday I will buy/steal your ownership of Gone one day.**

I didn't understand what I had at first but all I know is this power is meant to help me protect these children; it was why I had adapted this power in the first place. Even though I could feel my body slowly burn with a horrible pain through my bones I knew I was the only one that would take care of the children. I was like a day-care center except I never got to leave work and never got to sleep for long. I was becoming skin and bone but the children were always well fed. Luckily for me there was a girl who could grow vegetables in seconds as long as she had the seeds. Her sister was a strange one though that was with me when I was taking all the children to safety during the first of many battles in the dome. The little girl's name was Mary and her older sister the one with powers was Melina. But Melina's powers failed sometimes and we couldn't get much food so I starved myself so the children could eat. I was the only one who felt lonely in my phony dome though because all of the other had friends with them so they wouldn't be lonely. I missed her, the smell of her hair, the look in her eyes and the cheer she brought me made me miss her more. If I could have anything it would be to have her back with me so we could stay up all night together before she met her birth parents. I miss my dear friend Ju….

Just then a stranger came from behind me, hugged me and said" I missed you so much James and I don't know how I got here but I want to say that I will stay here with you as long as I can."

This world is so much fun now that I work for the demon in the lake. The power I have now is allows me to make objects into weapons. And the taste of blood is just so delicious; I can't believe that murder would be so much fun. The scream is also very exciting it make my blood pump faster and my moves become quicker. The first kill was the easiest out of all of them in fact it just too simple. I wish that I would have been more creative than putting a metal spike through their head because every time I try to relish it I just get bored. But her face and her scream was the only good part of it. The funny thing is she won't ever know I murdered her. If she found out that her own brother did it I bet she would be surprised beyond belief and try to run from me. But I be more creative in her murder that time after all what could be better then killing your own enemy twice. My new mission though is to find her only friend James. I wonder what his blood taste like, I hope it warm and metallic that my favorite kind. I still do wonder what would happen if I ate somebody though, Master said I would gain more power that way. I wonder who I will find first my food or my little friend's blood.

This world is such a cruel place and I truly hate the fact that this is the only way for me to get closer to God. Before all of God's work happened I used to go to a Christian School with all my friends. It was a nice place that I always wanted to go since the age of five. My dream was to one day become a priest and by then I hope that I can read the bible that is in Latin. But even though I was in this dome fighting, so that God would let me follow him even after my death I was scared of what is to come. Just then I realized to run into my house so I did just that. I could feel that pattern that I felt when that monster killed people of my pact. My power was not going to help much but I knew that, after all the only thing that I could was sense people like that would be useful. He was getting closer it felt as if he were right at my door. I could hear him turn the knob and walk on the floor, I hope that he takes his shoes off I don't want a dirty carpet. I could smell the blood on his shirt and I knew he was closer than ever. I couldn't hide so I closed my eyes. I whispered to myself that no one was there I was just a dream. It was real though and the next thing I knew I felt as if someone had froze my entire leg. My arm came next but this time it felt as if it was boiling. He smack his lips and then it all went dark and I shouted." Ti prego Dio salvami!"

It already had grown late and I was starting to get tired of keeping the phony 'FAYZ' up or whatever it is called. I learned so much about this new world since she arrived here. I looked at her but still I couldn't believe it was her. I could see her outline and some of her facial feature but besides that it was just a blur. She had no smell and barely any feel to her skin. I didn't care though as long as she was with me I was happy. I was also glad to learn that these children would be able to go back to where there from at age fifth-teen. I knew she had more to say but she kept that to herself like she usually did when she was trying to protect someone from something. I blame myself that she is a ghost though who knew that dying in FAYZ made you that way. She was telling the children that she saw their parents when she died and they all missed them and they can't wait for them to become fifth-teen so that they could see them to. I don't understand but she also said a lot of things about how if you die you aren't let free but stuck between the worlds. Even though I know she would never lie to me I still feel that she is I don't care though as long as I know he children will be free someday.

I hate the fact that I have to lie to him but if people find out that they could be free by suicide I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I killed children. Even if they're set free in the end I just couldn't live with myself I guess I am just to caring. I still can't believe I'm here with my James, I know that I will end up back at hotel though because I seem to only be a blur. I don't really know where I am all I know is that it is somewhere in the woods. I learned something while talking to James though, the reason I died was because of my dirty brother, Schmutz. The funny thing about the name is that it German. I still don't know what it means but I don't really care though it probably star child or something.

"Hey are you ok you haven't been moving from that spot since I've been here" I asked James because it was starting to disturb me. When he did move it was very little and he always seemed more tired than before….

**I know it ended suddenly but I feel bad that I haven't updated it right know It was supposed to be longer but sorry**

**I already have more but please wait**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I cut off the other one short and I know that I haven't put up any new chapters lately so I took a little next one and put it into this one. It is because I been busy with this forum role playing for Gone. Also I trying something new so you can tell when Characters change.**

**Michael Grant owns Gone**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Ju?

I felt a breeze and then it was all gone, I awoke in the bed holding my pillow that James gave me the year before I left. It still smelled of the dried roses that he had stuffed in there before he had given to me. Was what I just saw a dream or was it real, I wasn't sure but I didn't care at least I felt that I felt him. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 8:30 A.M. I woke up just the same time that I always did that was good. I should probably go to my car before my parents tried to find out what room I was in. They already had my dress cleaned so that I looked nice during the picture they always took of the family when the children returned. I cleaned up the room and ran out of there just as fast as my body could take me. I the distant I could see the guys staring at me, from far away people thought I was beautiful but up close you could see my bucked teeth and my flaky hair, one eye a little different from my other eye and the scars on my face. But even though I was like this James love me for whom I am how I act. I put my stuff inside my car and ran to my "mother's" motel room to see if she was awake. I peeked into the window and saw her talking to dad the only person that actually listened to what I had to say. He had no backbone though but hey you get what you can. I could read their lips as they talked to each other which I one of the million of talents I have and realized that one, they were awake at 8:55 A.M. and b, they were they were arguing (Which rarely happened since I've only seen this once before and it was about my bank funds and how it should have been spent.). I that they were talking about the fact that he might not come back for his birthday and she was saying he was probably frightened and was going to come to us any moment now. It was starting to get annoying and I knocked on the door right when they started to make-up which is the scariest thing that I will ever see. It might be that they were still half asleep or that they were not caring that I knocked on the door because they were still saying sorry.

Two hours later….

I went around the town looking to see what I could buy but like always they all had to do with the FAYZ, which I must say mad me even angry. I finally found a safe spot away from all of the FAYZ this FAYZ that advertisements. They say this screen is a door into your child's dream that will make them come to faster and if you eat here you'll help find a way into FAYZ. People are making websites and placing bet about which FAYZ will last the longest and which one will be the most advance. Ugly people how dare they do that kids who are probably scared and confused, I mean I was but I got freed I guess you could say. Though death was painful I could feel my soul get ripped from body, it felt as if someone cut me up through me out and then it felt as if all good in the world was gone. Then I found myself throwing up on a sidewalk surrounded by the press and other people who I have now grown to hate. Next time they ask if they can make a movie about our lives I'm to rip their head off. I was under the tree next to the FAYZ hoping I would pass out again and go back to James, but I knew I wouldn't I would just have to wait for him . I opened my laptop (have I ever said how much I loved these thing) and started watching the FAYZ we Unite a website that let you watch what was happening in any FAYZ any time. All the FAYZ had camera in them which is quite odd but the towns say that they were installed when the power plants were made. Again these must be connected to why the FAYZ started but not even a single government could have done that not unless they were all working together but why would they try that not unless…..

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

James

I was trying to get her to come to me but it still wasn't working I was doing everything I did before I was calling to her with ever cell in my body. I was doing it in secret because if the kids found out that I was doing this in broad daylight they would angry. Last time I did that we were caught by a group "God Followers" and they tried to convert us. After we rejected them they then tried to kill us with their powers (I think they don't like rejection). Of course we didn't kill them; we instead buried them in the river and put them into a bubble of ice that would melt away in an hour or so. I starting to really like these kids' mutant powers but they also are a pain sometimes. One of the boys tried to make themselves "pack leader" and he challenged me. Of course I didn't accept the challenge but that didn't stop he tried to hit me with his physic waves but my dome came up and protected me from the attack. What came next I regret, my power went into auto mode and almost killed him. They put a dome around his head and almost killed him by suffocating him half to death; I just barely stopped the powers from killing him. But what happened was too late to stop he had brain damage from lack of oxygen. Our healer wasn't able to help him any, he died the next day right before his sister found our group. I hope that that weird between dimension is a nice place (*note he was lied to about that).

"James is that you so last night wasn't a dream I just so happy that I was able to come back to you" Juelline (*that's her name everybody) was crying with joy. She was hugging me and was saying that she wouldn't leave me again. But then she was gone, gone in the wind as if she never was there in the first place. I looked up a saw that my dome was being cut opened by a monster like hand. The monsters face of the monster was human in fact it was him The Alchemist.

_**Chapter 5**_

The Alchemist, 3:01 A.M

The taste of blood the tearing of the flesh and the crunch of the bone brought delight to my ear and palate. As I munched down what was left I could feel my sense go haywire and everything that was alive was put down on a map inside my head. I could feel how far they were from me and how much power they had at the same time I could as see that the all had different pattern not one the same. But all I could think was that I needed more blood this child didn't fill me as much as I thought he would. Someone was at the door and I knew before they knocked that his power was to create shield his color seemed lighter than most and by this dead fool's knowledge that meant he was level two on a scale from one to five. It also meant that he had a protecting type of power since it was green. In fact this entire place was protecting/healing grounds. The top two were in the make shift chapel put I didn't care I just want food. "Meno are you there I heard screaming did you stub your toe again." Said the boy named John. He opened the door but by then I boiled his blood and ripped into his skin.

_**o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**A hint of what to come I will finish that for you as soon as I finish some other stuff**_

_**Please enjoy what I've done so you know when it changes**_


End file.
